


【翻译】三倍单词得分

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Scrabble, insinuations of polyamory, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Felicity和Nyssa玩拼字游戏。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】三倍单词得分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triple Word Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980621) by [Kaleidoscope_Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel). 



“这根本不是个词，”Felicity抱怨道，她把自己的第五个也是最后一个字母整齐地放在了三倍记分栏上。

“麻省理工学院09级的学生，Felicity Smoak，如果你愿意去查一查，你可以去查。但我向你保证，这绝对是一个词。”Felicity伸手去拿字典，瞪着Nyssa，而另一个女人坐在椅子上，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

“ _Exequy，_ ”她读出来，“ _一种葬礼仪式或典礼；有时是指葬礼队伍——现在主要用复数形式。_ 当然。刺客当然会用这样的字眼。”

“那么，现在，”Nyssa说，她统计了一下分数，为自己已经遥遥领先的分数加上分，“没有必要说这种话。此外，我发现这词非常适合你目前的特殊情况。”Felicity低头看着拼字板，她的脸颊微微泛红。“你打算马上告诉你的朋友们，你没有死，不需要这些特定的仪式吗？”Felicity叹了口气。

“是啊，这就很复杂。我还记得当Sara回来的时候Laurel有多生气。Oliver可能会用我踢他的狗一样的眼神看着我，而Sara会就会用那种她生气时会用的几乎是大喊大叫的声音说话。Digg可能什么都不会说，但是他会给我他的看法，这比大声说话更有效。我只是不想让所有人都生我的气。”Nyssa向前探身，用自己的手握住Felicity的一只手。考虑到Felicity自从到达南达帕尔巴特后每天都要经历的强化训练，她的手掌柔软得令人惊讶。

“Sara有充分的理由隐瞒自己的存在。你也是。但最终她不得不暴露自己。我建议你也这样做，越快越好。为了你的朋友和你自己。她们不应该为实际上没有失去的人而悲伤。”

“如果他回来了怎么办？如果我的回归让大家都处于危险之中怎么办？”Felicity说。

“钟王不会回来了，不会从他在的地方回来。Queen先生可能不愿做必要的事情，但我可以向你保证， _Taïr al-Asfer_ 没有这种疑虑。”Felicity闭上眼睛，把手抽开。

“我不希望Sara再次开始杀人。不该为了我。”Felicity听到Nyssa的椅子擦过石板的声音，然后感觉有一只手放在她的脸颊上。她睁开眼睛。Nyssa跪在Felicity椅子旁边的地板上，几分钟前这只手还握着她的手，现在这手抚着她的脸颊。Felicity开始明白是什么把Sara吸引到了Nyssa身边。作为一个如此危险的女人，她非常温柔。

“杀戮和死亡是Sara的一部分。她已经学会接受这一点，并且与它和平相处了。我也是，还有所有住在南达帕尔巴特的人也是。这并不意味着我们滥杀无辜，或者为了取乐而杀戮。但当需要的时候，我们就会这么做。”

“你说得好像这很容易。”Felicity说。

“不是。这是可以想象到的最困难的事情之一。杀戮，夺走他人的生命，每一次都会夺走你的一些东西。我们只需要记住，失去一个生命可能会帮助拯救成千上万的生命。你的Diggle先生杀了人，Oliver也是。然而，他们有幸可以选择不再走那条路。Sara和我，我们仍然必须这样做。”Nyssa把她的手拿开，Felicity的脸突然既感到凉爽又感到奇怪的温暖。已经很久没有人碰过她了，她很想念那种接触。

“无论如何，”Nyssa站起来，重新回到自己的座位时说，“我们还有一场游戏要玩，不是吗？”

“更像是一场大屠杀，”Felicity一边低头看着她一团糟的字母牌，一边喃喃自语，尽管她确实因为改变了话题而给了Nyssa一个感激的微笑。

“轮到你了，Smoak女士，”Nyssa说，“只要你准备好了。”Felicity叹了口气，凝视着面前的字母牌。一个“ e” ，其余的是辅音。她咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了一下，然后在拼字板上放了两块字母牌，“ s”和“ e” ，正好在“ exequy”的“ x”上面。Nyssa扬起一边精致眉毛。

“Smoak女士，你的词汇选择很有趣，”她说，“你心里经常想起这个词吗？”

“正是这个词给了我十分。这比我在其他任何地方得的分都多七倍。我只是没想到我这种不幸的不着边际的习惯会延伸到拼字游戏上。”Nyssa笑着拼出了“ kiss” ，用的是Felicity在拼字板上写的“ sex”的“ s”。

“ _你_ 心里经常想起这个词吗？”Felicity问。

“只在有特定陪伴的时候，”Nyssa回答。Felicity并没有错过从恶魔继承人那里接收到上下打量的目光，也没有错过她递字母牌包时，Nyssa的手在Felicity身上停留的时间超过了必要的时间。她记得那天晚上Nyssa来帮助他们打败Slade时Sara在铸造厂说的话。

“她完全认为你很可爱，”莎拉轻轻推了推Felicity，此时Nyssa和她的军队已经消失在楼梯上。

“哦，太好了。恶魔的继承人觉得我很可爱。她有点吓人，Sara。美丽动人，但也很吓人。我是否应该期望在她离开前在这里找到藏在这里的小纸条和礼物？刺客还能留下什么礼物呢？哦，请告诉我不是我敌人的脑袋，因为很 _恶心_ 。”Sara只是笑了起来。

“看到了吗？”她说，”太可爱了。还有，别担心。她尊重你，否则她不会介绍她的全称。另外，”Sara眨了眨眼睛补充道，“我想我会让她在战斗后忙得不可开交。”Felicity试图不让自己的脑海中浮现出Sara和Nyssa的画面，而这些画面正是Sara的话所暗示的。然后，因为她的思想当然会去那里，它当然会了，想象Nyssa和Sara……还有她自己。当有人碰她的手臂时，她尖叫着跳了起来。

“你准备好走了吗? ”Dig问她，好奇地扬起一边眉毛。

“嗯，对，当然。准备出发。马上。我们开始吧。我们去和坏人打一架吧，”她说着，在其他想法出现在她脑海之前匆匆离开了。

“最后一个单词，”Nyssa说着把手从包里抽了出来。她的话使Felicity的注意力回到了现在。回到了坐在她对面的那个非常迷人的刺客身上，如果Felicity没有弄错的话，她在调情。

“在接受完全的羞辱之前，我能不能先结束游戏？”Felicity问。

“总是有办法从失败中获得胜利的，”Nyssa说，“不要这么快就放弃游戏。该你了。”

Felicity研究了一下拼字板。这不是一个得分很高的一步，但也许拼字游戏不再是她想要赢得的游戏，当有更有趣的事情发生的时候。她拿起在最后一个拐角上的“t”，把它放在她之前拼出的“ouch”前，然后和Nyssa就这是否是俚语产生了争议。在放单词牌的同时，她把脚伸到桌子下面，轻轻地在Nyssa的小腿肚上下滑动。眼睛微微睁大是Nyssa感受到Felicity爱抚的唯一迹象。

然后，她的声音变成了轻轻的咕噜声。“有趣的策略，Smoak女士。”

“叫我Felicity，”Felicity说。

“很好，那就是Felicity吧。”Nyssa说。她没再说什么，但她的眼睛在Felicity的脸和拼字板间闪烁，当她走出她的一步时，她的牙齿微妙地咬了咬下唇。Felicity无法把目光从Nyssa咬在皮肤上的牙齿上移开，而她的舌头短暂地舔了舔嘴唇。Nyssa的手离开拼字板时，Felicity可以看到她拼出了“breath”和“touch”垂直连接在一起。

“又该你了，Felicity，”Nyssa说，而Felicity想着 _操她的_ ，然后伸手过桌子抓住Nyssa的衬衫前面，把她拉进一个吻里。拼字板和字母牌都哗啦啦地掉在了石头地板上。这很不方便，很匆忙，她们撞到了额头，然后Nyssa也踢开了桌子，把 Felicity 拉近了。Nyssa 闻起来像茉莉花香水，她尝到了薄荷和蜂蜜的味道，那是她和Felicity早些时候喝过的茶的味道。她的嘴巴温暖而坚定地亲吻着Felicity，她的双手抚摸着Felicity的后颈和下腰。这感觉太强烈了，Felicity往后退开一会儿，喘息不已。

“Sara怎么办? ”她问，额头靠在Nyssa的额头上。

“Sara和我有个……协议，” Nyssa 说，“并且已经讨论了如果这种情况可能到来会发生什么。对我们两人来说都是如此。”

“哦，”Felicity说，她的大脑让她想起了所有Sara告诉她她很可爱的时候，所有她发现Nyssa看着她的时候，再一次让她想起了她们三个在铸造厂里的情景。三个人一起。

“但是我确实认为，” Nyssa说，似乎读到了Felicity的想法，“这可能会刺激你透露你还活着的消息。如果Sara不知道你在这里，她怎么能加入我们呢？”Felicity屏住呼吸，而Nyssa笑着低下头再次亲吻Felicity。

“我不确定棋盘游戏的结果如何，”Nyssa在接吻时说，“但我想我可以宣布我们都是赢家。”Felicity无法不同意。


End file.
